Path of the Eons
by Kimbley A-Splode
Summary: A past leader calls upon a force even greater than StarClan to bring three nameless kits back to life. Follow them as they discover who they are and who they're destined to be as they trek a journey that comes once in a millennia.
1. Character ListSummary

Summary: EarthClan's life is normal. The cats hunt, fight, and defend their territory. And StarClan watches over them.

When Shrewfoot's last litter died as soon as they were born, three kits went to StarClan, nameless. Earthstar, the founder of EarthClan, felt such pity for Shrewfoot and the kits, she sent them back to the Clan to try their life once more.

Follow these young cats as they discover themselves and who they are destined to be, and as they take the journey that comes once in a millennia.

Me: Yo! It's been a long, long, LONG while, I know, but I am back!

Ryuu: Great.

Me: Ignoring sourpuss there, on with the story!

1234567890

Clan: EarthClan

Leader: Redstar- Dark reddish tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Shadestream- Black she-cat with silver-tipped tail and blue eyes

Medicine cat: Ivyrose- Dark brown mottled she-cat with pale green eyes

Warriors:

Rainpetal- Tortoiseshell she-cat with raindrop shaped white splotches and blue eyes. Apprentice: Frostpaw

Iceshadow- White she-cat with black splash on chest and green eyes

Cricketsong- Glossy dark brown tom with dark green eyes

Firethorn- Dark ginger tom with dark green eyes

Cinderspots- Dark gray she-cat with light gray spots and green eyes

Creekfur- Muddy brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

Harrierclaw- Black and white tom with light amber eyes and one gray paw

Fogwhisker- Very light blue/gray tom with pale blue eyes

Hazefoot- Light gray tom with pale green eyes. Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Apprentices:

Frostpaw- Pure white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Swiftpaw- Black and white tom with dark amber eyes

Queens:

Kiteflower: Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Firethorn's kit (Tigerkit- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Elders:

Nightclaw- Black tom with dark blue eyes

Shrewfoot- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes


	2. Ichi One

Me: Ok. Chapter….ONE!

Ryuu; No fucking duh.

Me: You are a sad, strange little man. You have my pity.

Ryuu: Quite being stupid and get on with this failure.

Me: Your time's coming, just wait. On with the story!

1234567890

Dark brown tabby paws padded silently against the leaf dappled forest floor. Light green eyes sparkled happily and danced with the life the she-cat no longer lived.

She trekked through a forest she has known for lifetimes, to a spot used only once since she had joined StarClan. She arrived at a river, with a small island directly at its center. An earthen path connected the island to the riverbank. Mist was draped over the isle and twinkled mysteriously in the pale sunlight.

Making her way across the bridge, the she-cat stepped onto the key and eons of power and mystery flooded into her paws, shrouding her in a sense of peace.

Continuing to the middle of the island, the dark brown she-cat came across a large stone structure. It was rectangular and flat on top, about five tail-lengths high and four tail-lengths wide. A perfectly round stone plate sat four or five tail-lengths from it.

A strip of beautifully colored rocks were inlaid across the stone wall. They were what Twolegs knew as emerald, ruby, diamond, sapphire, then amethyst. Moonstone in the center. Then amethyst, sapphire, diamond, ruby, and emerald. The same pattern was repeated on the plate, the moonstone being in the center.

The cat padded confidently up to the plate and sat on the moonstone. She closed her eyes for a moment, loving the pure power pulsating from the stones. Then, reopening her eyes, she let out a yowl that echoed throughout the eternal forest. The air shimmered and suddenly the island was full of cats with stars in their pelts.

A large golden-brown tabby tom stalked up to her, displeasure written across his face in the form of a scowl. "Earthstar. Why have you called us to this sacred place?" He growled. The she-cat, Earthstar, lowered her head.

"Lionfang." She murmured. "There is a ceremony that can only be performed here." Lionfang narrowed his amber eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Earthstar did not answer, but instead raised her head and looked at three young kits crouched at the paws of a pale ginger tabby queen. She nodded at the queen. "Gingerstripe." The queen nudged the kits forward and they stumbled over their own paws as they came before Earthstar. They stared up at her, wide-eyed. "Lionfang, help them up the Star Jewel." Lionfang sighed, but complied.

Once they were on top of the stone structure known as the Star Jewel, Lionfang clambered back down and Earthstar spoke. "May the eons hear my will that I place before them." A hushed silence fell over the gathered StarClan cats. "These three kits died as soon as their mother gave birth to them. May the pity and sadness that overwhelms me be felt by all. I pray that you will grant me the power to send them back to where they belong. In EarthClan, among their fellow Clanmates. By the power of the sacred Star Jewel, hear my plea!" Silence followed Earthstar's moving ceremony and a bright flash of light flooded the island.

Earthstar's pale green gaze glowed triumphantly for a heartbeat longer, before fading like everything else.

1234567890

Ivyrose set the last bundle of thyme in it's proper place. A beam of moonlight lit of the crevice she called her den. Yawning, the dark brown medicine cat stumbled over to her nest of moss and bracken and, curling her tail tip across her nose, closed her eyes and fell instantly asleep.

She soon found herself in an unfamiliar forest much like her own, but different somehow. This place had a more mystical feel to it…Ivyrose spun around and came nose-to-nose with Earthstar. "Earthstar! It's so good to see you!" Ivyrose exclaimed.

"And good to see you as well. I have something important to tell you." Earthstar's eyes twinkled with excitement. Ivyrose pricked up her ears in curiosity. "Do you remember last leaf-bare when Shrewfoot's second litter died as soon as they were born?"

"Yes. Shrewfoot was devastated."

"I know. Finally, I have been able to do what I had aimed to do ever since they arrived in here in StarClan." Earthstar's voice was growing high pitched with enthusiasm and Ivyrose tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"Cinderspots is going to have kits."

"Yes, I know. I wouldn't be much of a medicine cat if I didn't know that. Were are you going with this?" Ivyrose blinked, not understanding.

"I have come to an agreement. Time has complied to rewind the kits' lives. Cinderspots will give birth to the reincarnated kits!" Earthstar exclaimed. Ivyrose's pale green eyes widened.

"Incredible. I didn't know StarClan was still able to communicate with Time…"

The age-old tabby's eyes shone gleefully. "We have our ways. Now there is one thing I would like you to do for me." Ivyrose nodded.

"Anything, Earthstar."

"The kits shall be named Hopekit, Destinykit, and Starkit, in honor of their precious new life. Each of them has their own wondrous path laid out in front of them; a path of the eons. One of them will be the greatest leader, one the most loyal warrior, and the last the most intelligent medicine cat." Earthstar closed her green eyes, as though she could picture in her mind the kits at the peak of their power; maybe she could. Ivyrose was speechless. 'With these kits who have been blessed by such a powerful force, the Clan would be safe forever. No more pointless deaths, starvations, or border skirmishes.' "But be warned. There will be some cats who will figure out what we have done. The Clan will not be safe until they have achieved their destinies. But fear not. You will not be without a guide. StarClan honors you." The image of Earthstar faded and Ivyrose jolted awake. 'Hopekit, Destinykit, Starkit.' Ivyrose repeated silently/


	3. Ni Two

Me: Yay for the next chapter! Thank you to those encouraging me.

Ryuu: You don't care.

Me: Yes I do! There is no story without reviewers!

Ryuu: I thought there was no story unless someone's stupid enough to make one?

Me: Well where do you think you came from?

Ryuu: Some twisted corner of your imagination.

Me: Very true! On with the story!

1234567890

Three small, fluffy bundles lay curled up next to their mother, a dark grey queen with lighter grey spots. Ivyrose stood over them, a joyful glint in her eyes. The father, Redstar, looked on proudly.

As Ivyrose squeezed out of the nursery, a warm feeling bubbled up inside her. 'They have been born! Surely Shrewfoot will recognize them?' She padded over to one of the several fallen oak trees which served as the elders' den. She stuck her head into the hollow log. "Hello, Shrewfoot, Nightclaw. Would you like to see Cinderspots's kits?" Nightclaw got to his paws.

"Yes, I would. Thank you Ivyrose. Come on, Shrewfoot." The elder nudged his mate to her feet and the two cats followed Ivyrose across the camp. They shuffled into the nursery and Shrewfoot let out a hiss upon laying eyes on the kits. Cinderspots looked up in surprise.

"They are identical to my kits!" Shrewfoot meowed in confusion.

"B-but Frostpaw and Swiftpaw look nothing them!" The grey queen protested.

"My last litter…"Shrewfoot choked out. "Ha-have you named them yet?" Cinderspots shook her head.

"Not yet."

Ivyrose crouched down next to the kits. "StarClan showed me their future. Earthstar said they are to be named Destinykit, Hopekit, and Starkit; in honor of their renewed life." She murmured. Cinderspots's green eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think Earthstar would want me to tell you, all of you, that…these kits were the ones that Shrewfoot gave birth too, and then died. But Earthstar took pity on them and, by using…a sacred power sent them back to live their lives." Ivyrose explained. Nightclaw looked confused, as though he couldn't grasp the fact that his kits had come back from the dead.

Shrewfoot closed her eyes and shook her head. "Impossible." She headed towards the exit of the nursery, but paused to say one thing over her shoulder. "Ivyrose, if what you're saying is true, than Cinderspots, I want you take good care of them. I'm counting on you." She muttered before going back to the elders' den, Nightclaw following in tow. Ivyrose turned her attention back to Cinderspots.

"While StarClan gave them their names, you must decide which is worthy of them." She said softly. The queen thought for a moment.

"The black tom with the silver ears, paws, and the splash on his chest will be Destinykit. The tortoiseshell she-cat will be Hopekit. And the black and silver tabby she-cat will be Starkit." Cinderspots decided.

"I think that's perfect." The medicine cat purred. "Will you tell Redstar?" The ginger leader had left the den while Ivyrose had fetched the elders.

"Of course. But, I don't I'll tell the kits until they're a bit older."

Ivyrose nodded in agreement. "That would be wise."

"W-will…will they be able to live a normal life?" Cinderspots asked quietly.

"I cannot say. Like the rest of their destinies, it is in the paws of StarClan."

1234567890

Me: I like this chapter.

Ryuu: Good for you.

Me: You're a mean person you know that? Review please!!!!


	4. San Three

Me: Hahaha…I want some more reviews people!!!

1234567890

"I got it!"

"No, I got it!"

"Have you got bees in your brains? I have it, stupid furballs!" Three kits giggled and squealed as they tumbled about in the dust, play fighting over a small vole. Cinderspots, their mother, purred happily, while the other queen, Kiteflower, sighed.

"They need to have more respect for their prey." Though Kiteflower's kit, Tigerpaw, had left the nursery more than a moon ago, his mother remained a queen to help Cinderspots handle her three kits.

Starkit wriggled out of the writhing mass of fur and bounded towards her prize. Before she could leap a top of it, a dark shadow loomed over her.

Looking up frightfully, she relaxed when she recognized the warrior. "Harrierclaw!" The white and black tom was larger than most and a bit menacing at first, but he had a big heart. The black and silver she-kit pounced onto the huge warrior and he fell backwards, meowing in laughter.

"You're getting so big!" He laughed, getting to his paws. "You'll be grown out of the nursery soon." Starkit puffed out her chest in pride. "When's your apprentice ceremony?"

"Today at sunhigh. Harrierclaw, I'm so excited! And I think I know who my mentor's going to be."

"Oh?"

"Yup." She lowered her voice to a soft whisper. "But I'm not telling." Harrierclaw's amber eyes glinted with humor and he shook his pelt to rid it of any moss.

"I have to go. Hunting patrol." He nodded over to where Rainpetal, Frostpaw, Hazefoot, and Swiftpaw were gathered. Starkit suspected this would be Frostpaw's and Swiftpaw's last hunt as apprentices. She said good bye to her friend.

"Starkit!" She barely had time to turn around before being bowled over by Destinykit. The two tussled amongst the dead leaves and Hopekit snatched up the vole, racing across the clearing. She had gotten several tail-lengths before her siblings realized what happened. Starkit and Destinykit were about to bolt after her when Ivyrose crossed their path.

"Hello, Ivyrose." The two kits chorused. The dark brown medicine cat purred a greeting, words blocked by the herbs she was carrying in her jaws. Starkit curled her lip at the musty smell wafting from the herbs.

"Are those spoiled?" Starkit asked. Ivyrose nodded and set the bundle down.

"Could you tell me what they are?" A strange, faraway look came into the medicine cat's eyes and Starkit tilted her head.

"Marigold and borage." She recited. Ivyrose blinked, obviously impressed, and the look vanished.

"Very good, Starkit. Now, run along you two." Starkit and Destinykit dashed off to search for Hopekit, who had by now found a very good hiding spot, though Starkit thought that Ivyrose seemed very distracted this morning.


End file.
